Last house on the left aftermath
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: It a small epilogue of what happened after that night with Krug and his gang, the collingwoods had escaped with their daughter and Justin heading for the mainland to get them to the hospital.


_**This is just a small epilogue of the Last house on the left film 2009.**  
**Having seen the film a few times I've chosen to write up an epilogue of the film to describe the aftermath of the night after Mari's parents had taken the speed boat to drive Mari and Justin to the hospital having finished off the three criminals Krug and his brother ****Francis**** and girlfriend Sadie. This is only for fun that I write this.**_

_**The Lake house.**_

It was a week after that night at their lake house on the left.  
Mari Collingwood had managed to recover from her whole kidnapping ordeal but she was undergoing psychiatric therapy to help her deal with the trauma of her ordeal and the death of her friend Page whose body was later found in the woods by the police.  
The body was soaked and bare with the stab wounds but the area had remained untouched since Krug and his brother had murdered her and before long the police had examined the area but found no trace of Krug. Her father John had already disposed of Krug's bloodied body at their lake house and had taken steps to make sure the police didn't find any trace of his demise and yet they found the body of Francis and Sadie at the lake house.

When questioned by the police at the hospital, John and Emma Collingwood had told them that they had to kill them in self defense to protect Mari from getting killed by the same people when she was found on the porch.  
The police then decided to ask a few questions with Justin who then spoke, stating that he made the mistake of inviting the girls to his room when his father, his girlfriend and his uncle Francis had arrived and kidnapped the two girls.

After a few hours in the interview the Collingwoods were given the all clear whilst Justin was admitted into the foster care system and Mari had continued to go through her psychiatric therapy as well as her check ups to see if she's pregnant with Krug's child so that she can have an abortion soon after.  
It took a few weeks of therapy, during those weeks Mari had attended the funeral of her best friend Paige who was laid to rest on the Sunday.  
Most of her other friends attended the funeral to pay the respects for the poor young girl whose life was taken so suddenly.  
It was a sad day for all of those who were at the funeral and they each paid their respects to her and to Paige's parents and more.  
Soon after the funeral of Paige was over and respects were paid at the reception, Mari had got an appointment for her abortion but then she had decided to reconsider as she felt that if she went through it, she wouldn't be able to have any children at all.  
She chose to cancel the abortion and keep the baby that was growing inside her so that she can put him up for adoption with a kind family in the city or somewhere else.

_**Eight months later.**_

Having chosen to keep the baby, Mari had to quit the swimming team but she continued to go to school to finish her final semester as well as eat healthily for her baby to come before she would graduate from her High school and then work out her next move from there.  
Attending an ultrasounds and baby classes with the support of her parents, there were times when she suddenly had nightmares about Krug and his gang: the horrible things that they had done to her and what they could do but she reminded herself that they were dead and would not be coming after her or the baby again.  
Even her parents had reminded her that they were gone.  
Whilst Mari had undergone her daily life in therapy and the time of her pregnancy, Justin himself had settled into his new foster home with a new foster family who were treating him as well as he would hope and he got to go to a proper school and make new friends. Justin was so grateful that he was in a new life in a new place.  
Other than going to school, he pays a visit to the collingwoods to keep in contact with them, talking with Mari especially about his good days in school and more.  
But all in all he knew that Mari was going okay although she does have her nightmares from her ordeal.

Seeing that they were getting through this as survivors and they might be better off sticking together, Justin had decided to save up some money to buy a ring for Mari.  
Taking an after school job at a convenience store in town, Justin worked hard in his shifts to show his commitment so that he can earn his way and maybe ask Mari to marry him. His first few weeks were good, he stocked shelves and cleaned the floors in each aisle which he found easy and he was considered reliable.  
During the weeks that followed when he was working, Justin continued to work hard during the seasons but when he learned that Mari was having her baby at the hospital, Justin had to make the effort of getting buses to the hospital so that he can be there for Mari.

It was then by the time Justin had got to the hospital and asked at the reception for Mari Collingwood, he met with Mrs Emma Collingwood who was just outside waiting for a report from her husband. Justin learned that Mari's water had broke when she was out shopping with Emma, and they didn't expect it to happen until some time next week but it did so they called John Collingwood to prepare the delivery room.  
Both Justin and Emma waited for almost a few minutes before John Collingwood came out with an announcement.  
"It's a girl, and Mari is going to be alright. She's just resting after doing a good job" he said to Emma and Justin, who drew a small grin before he stepped forward and asked if he could see her. John gave a nod before he showed him along to Mari's hospital room.

_**Mari's ward.**_

Lying down in her hospital bed, Mari was having her first long rest as she felt like it was her first untroubled sleep after all of her nightmares she had in the past. Having seen her baby girl come into this world after at least five hours in the operating room with the doctors and nurses, Mari felt her heart leap on the sight of her daughter. Seeing her looking all healthy and nothing like Krug himself, she was overjoyed.  
Her heart became filled with love for her new baby girl that she gave her the name Paige after that of her late friend.

Now she was resting comfortably in her hospital bed safe and sound but was wakened when there was a knock on the door, Mari turned herself to the door when she saw her dad open the door showing his face to her.  
She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him come into the room but followed by Justin, who drew a smile and raised her hand to wave at her.  
Entering the room he spoke. "Hey, How are you feeling Mari?" Mari sat herself up on the bed.  
Taking his hand in hers when he offered it, she answered him. "I'm a little tired Justin, used up my strength after some hours in the operating room but otherwise I'm just relieved that its over."  
"I'm glad for you, I mean you've done so well and I'm so proud of you Mari." said Justin.  
Mari drew a tired grin at her before she spoke. "Thank you Justin, at least little Paige will be able to live the life that my late friend could have had before the events of the last year."  
"Yes indeed. But that was all in the past and as far as anyone is concerned, Krug is long gone for good and I am here for you as a friend or more. Anyways are you still set on giving your daughter Paige away to a kind family?" Justin asked Mari who went silent before she spoke. "I have thought long and hard about it; as I know I can't raise it on my own, my parents and I have chosen the family to adopt little Paige. They agreed to send me some pictures of her growing up whilst I attend college and get a job and start rebuilding my life."

"Oh, so you have your heart set on this?" Justin asked Mari who nodded to him in reply.

"Well then you should know that If you were going to keep the baby I would have liked to help you, but since you don't want to I do understand. Truth be told I was going to save up some money so you and I can move in together." Justin explained to Mari who listened to him and thought of it.

After some thought, Mari drew a small grin at the thought as she started to speak.  
"You know Justin it sounds like a good idea, us moving in together but I can't take care of the baby and attend college, so I think putting the baby up for adoption will be the right thing for us to do and I will need you to support me through all this. You owe me this support since you helped my parents to kill Krug and his gang."

Justin sat on the side of the bed as he thought it out on Mari's point of view before he looked at her and he spoke. "Okay Mari, if you want to give up my little baby brother for adoption then I will give you my support as long as we can still maybe move in together as roommates if you'd like."

"Deal, but I will not be sleeping with you at least until I am ready and have recovered from the ordeal." said Mari. Justin then nodded to Mari before she leaned forward and then embraced Justin for a moment. In the fold of their embrace, Justin said to Mari. "We're going to be okay Mari, you have my promise."

**_Ten ye__ars later_.**

It was after that day in the hospital, when Mari had put up her baby girl Paige into the adoption programme she found a kind family to take care of her daughter whilst she went on to college to study counselling for people who have been abused whilst living with her friend Justin as he worked as an assistant manager at a furniture store near Mari's college to support himself and Mari. Within a year of work he went on to studying psychology to help Mari when she has her nightmares, even working as an intern for a psychologist in his office. During his studying the two started dating for a couple of years after Mari had received her diploma.  
Although they were content with building up a future together, Justin and Mari knew that the past would always haunt them both as if it was a cloud that hovered over them and over Mari's parents. But as the years went they managed to cope and work through the tensions as Mari got to see her baby girl Paige grow into a ten year old girl with a bright and happy life and a future that will not be ruined like her own was all those years ago.

_**That's the end of the story as I can say. There's not much to write about anymore, so if you like this story please be sure to leave a comment below or share it with friends or others who likes a good story. **_


End file.
